Torn
by Pink Crane
Summary: Storm and Logan find themselves feeling things for each other, but they love someone else...don't they? Set during X2 and will continue past X3.
1. The Beginning

He was worried about her, he didn't know when it had happened. He loved Jean, he knew he did. But, hearing her voice over the communicator, it made him feel strange things. But, she was a mystery to him. He watched her after they landed, he saw Rogue, Bobby, and even John hug her tightly. She hugged each of them in turn and saw the relief on her face that at the very least three of her students were safe. Jean smiled at them,

"She's good with them." He whispered out loud. Jean heard him and felt an unfamiliar twinge in her chest. He was looking at Storm the way her usually looked at her. She knew she should be happy, if he loved Storm then he'd leave her and Scott alone, but she felt a sense of loss.

"She always has been, they look up to her. She nearly lost her sister to the same earthquake that took her parents. She rasied her sister until they were found by the professor."

He looked momentarily shocked, but suddenly it hit him, of course she had taken care of her sister. He'd expect nothing else, she was a giving, loving, and protective person. He watched her as Rogue held onto her arm, like she would a mother, and she comforted her.

"Storm," I turned and hugged Rogue. Bobby attached himself to them and so did Johnny. I hugged them warmly, thankful at least three of them had made it safely back to me. I held back the tears for the ones that were still missing, who could be hurt or worse.

"Thank goddess we found you." I muttered, I looked over at Jean, and noticed her and Logan talking. I pushed down her look of disapproval, Jean was my friend she would choose one of them, hopefully sooner rather then later. He was watching me though, an unreadable look on his face. I rubbed circles on Rogue's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm hungry. Do we have any food?" John asked, I laughed softly as Rogue slapped him arm. Bobby stopped her and held her tight.

"Follow me guys, there's food in the Blackbird." They followed me inside and I helped them gather food to cook.

"John, Bobby go gather wood for the fire. Please do not burn down the forest, John." He smiled at me,

"Of course not, Storm." He flicked his lighter open and closed. They walked out of the Blackbird, leaving Storm and Rogue alone.

"Can I ask you a question, Storm?" Rogue whispered.

"Of course, child. What is bothering you?"

"You know Logan's like a dad to me. He helped me find you and the school. But, I wanted you to know...I think of you as my...well like my mom. That's not weird is it?" I felt my eyes water again and I pulled her to me.

"Marie, my smart girl. I am honored to be your mother figure. You know you can always come to me for anything." I felt his presence before he cleared his throat. Marie moved slightly,

"Logan," She looked at me and then, "I'm going to go find Bobby. Bye Sto...mama." Shooting me a smile and slapping Logan's back she left the Blackbird.

"So 'Ro. How did you find us? Since when does Rogue call you mama?" His eyes searching my face, I saw the questioning look in his eyes again.

"I'm happy you are alive as well Logan." I said mockingly, the corner of his mouth tugged upward slightly.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that 'Ro." I took a deep breathe steeling myself for his answer.

"Logan, how many made it out? The children who did you send with them?" He shook his head,

"Peter has Kitty and at least 15 of the other students. Mara took around the same amount. So as far as I know they are headed to the safe house." I feel a part of the weight being lifted off of me, Peter and Mara will keep the others will be able to keep a low profile. I must have been silent longer then he expected, suddenly his hand is on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine 'Ro." His voice was different, his manners softer somehow.

"I need to prepare dinner, please grab those buckets." I pointed before hurrying out of the Blackbird.

"Damn." He muttered, I fought back a smile...


	2. I'm Torn

She saw Jean enter his tent after dinner, and once again she fought the urge to interupt them. Instead she shook her head and ordered the kids to bed. They didn't fight her, no complaints, and that spoke for itself. They were tired and scared, she was too. Jean hadn't been able to reach the Professor or Scott. She watched over the children and waited for them to fall asleep before finishing the clean up. She was walking out of the Blackbird when she smelled him,

"Logan, to what do I owe this suprise visit?" She dried her hands on the dish towel and waited for his response.

" 'Ro," She sensed something was different about him,

"Logan, What's wrong?" She wondered if Jean had told him to leave her alone for good, or worse let him think she was going to choose him. She was still weighing her next words, when he suddenly had her pinned between the wall and him. His body inches from hers, making her stomach somersault in anticipation.

"Someone came to visit me tonight, she changed into you and suddenly I couldn't control myself. Wonder why that is 'Ro?" His voice was husky and she felt herself leaning forward,

"Well, I can think of a few reasons." Following her body's instincts, she pressed her lips over his softly. His response was immediate, he pressed her into the wall and slammed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his tightened on her waist. She felt the heat between them growing and tried to fight the moan rising in her throat. He growled in repsonse and moved his mouth to her neck,

"Logan?" A familiar female voice questioned, they paused in their movements, barely breathing, praying she wouldn't see them. Seconds later she left after not hearing a response. Her interuption was like cold water being splashed on them. Ororo tried to slip out of his arms,

"Where are you going darling?" He moved one hand to her face, cradling it,

"This isn't right. You don't even know me, besides what about Jean? You love her, you want her, I will not be second choice. Good Night Logan." She pushed out of his embrace and walked outside. She felt tears gather in her eyes and she took flight. She let the cool night air calm her, what had she been thinking letting Logan kiss her? She knew he didn't care about her, he was using her to satisfy himself and then continue to fight for Jean. She landed next to a river and stood silently, letting the feelings of nature calm her.

"Ororo? I've been looking for you, have you seen Logan?" Jean's sudden appearance made the calmness she had attained disappear. I felt a rare and sudden need to lash out at Jean, for hurting Scott and Logan, for not choosing Scott and telling Logan she didn't want him. And sadly for interupting their moment.

"Jean, you are like my own sister to me. So I must ask, who do you love? Do you choose Scott? Or Logan?" Jean's face went for anger to shocked,

"I don't...I mean they are both great."

"Yes, Jean they are and they deserve to be loved by the one they love, not torn because you cannot choose."

"Ororo, I'm not a child. I am capable of making my own choices."

"I know you are, Jean. But, it's not fair to Scott, he has stood by your side, loved you since the beginning. He wants to marry you Jean, he bought a ring and everything. We've all trained together, lived together for years. He's always loved you." She felt the pain Jean was feeling as if was her own. But she had talked with Scott as well, he was in more pain then he'd ever show Jean.

"Choosing means I lose one and hurt that one. It's hard...ok? I Love Scott. But, Logan he just..." Jean tugged her hair in frustration, "I care about him,"

"Which one can you not live without?" She asked the question gently.

"Scott." Jean's voice didn't waver, "I can't be without Scott."

Unknown to them Logan had been tracking Ororo and had heard the entire conversation. He felt like someone had sucker punched him. She had choosen Scott, after all he'd done for her. But, the gut-wrenching pain he had been expecting didn't come. He was upset at Jean's choice, not destroyed though. He had come to find Ororo after her abrupt exit. He shook off the thought that he had been able to seperate her scent from everything around her, even though she had been flying and not walking through the woods. He cursed inwardly,

"Damn woman has me caring about her. When the Hell did that happen?" He muttered, then he remembered when he had first arrived home and she had come hurrying downstairs. She had smiled at him and he had smirked in return. She had hugged him before Rogue had figured out where he was, she looked at him and touched his hand before disappearing. He'd seen her later in her greenhouse, barefoot and calmly watering her plants. She had let her hair down and he had watched her entranced. Then, some of the kids had come running through. He heard them walking toward him and silently crept into the shadows. They walked past not noticing him, and he followed them back into camp and slipped into his tent without them noticing. In the morning 'Ro would have to talk to him...


	3. A Moment in the Night

A/N I know I'm messing with the movie a lot. It's not that I don't love the movies, it's just I'm Team Logan/Ororo. So I like to play around with certain moments in the movie. Anyway onto the story...

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She could feel something lurking, like a nightmare you simply cannot remember, but were afraid of just the same. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her tent. She could see the outline of the trees above her, suddenly she heard a whimper. She stood up and moved out of her tent, she saw Rogue. She walked over to her,

"Marie?" She questioned softly, not wanting to startle her. Marie turned around and wiped her eyes.

"Hey mom." She mumbled, Ororo wrapped her arms around her.

"Whats the matter?" Marie hugged her suddenly, and started to cry again. Her heart broke for the younger woman, unable to be close to those she loved, and wanting nothing more then to be close to them. After a few minutes she relaxed, and loosened her hold on Ororo.

"Thanks." Marie said smiling at her, "They only got six."

She was startled by Marie's sudden information,

"The men, Stryker's men. They only got six of the kids, Jubilee was one of them. Peter and Mara got the rest out, he was taking them into the mountains. They should be safe with him."

"How do you know this? Are you sure?" Marie nodded at her,

"They got out, the van was missing when we took Scott's car and left." She felt another wave of love for Marie,

"Thank you, honey. Now what is bothering you? You don't usually wake up in the middle of the night, crying. I would know seeing as I am usually still awake at this hour."

"It's all of this. The school being attacked, working with him again, the danger we're in, and it's all too much." She heard him move behind her and felt him wrap his arms around them both. Marie let out a silent sob and hugged them both. She felt something different about the way he was holding her, it felt like they were a family. He had always cared about Marie, since the day he'd delivered her to them. She knew he felt like she was family, and he protected his family. Marie stopped shaking and her tears subsided. She loosened her hold on them and slowly stepped back,

"Thank you...I needed that. My foster mom used to hold me when I cried, before all this started. I thought it was a childish thing to do, being comforted by your mom." Logan smiled at her,

"Anytime you need a hug, come find me. Just not in front of Scott."

"What he means is we're here for you. Good night, child." Marie tiptoed back to her tent. Leaving them standing there by themselves.

"Good Night Logan." She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm,

" 'Ro. We need to talk." His voice and touch made goosebumps appear on her arms.

"Yes, we do. Once you figure out what you want, come a find me." She moved to leave him there and he pulled her to him.

"Maybe I already did 'Ro."

"Really? And what is it that you want?"

He heard Marie crying so he went to check on her. He saw Ororo was already there, comforting her. He walked over and wrapped them both in a hug. The feeling of rightness that he felt startled him, like this is where he belonged. She didn't tense up when he touched her which was a good sign. He stood there until Marie moved out of the hug.

"Thank you...I needed that. My foster mom used to hold me when I cried, before all this started. I thought it was a childish thing to do, being comforted by your mom." He smiled at her,

"Anytime you need a hug, come find me. Just not in front of Scott." He saw her fight a grin back,

"What he means is we're here for you. Good night, child." Marie tiptoed back to her tent. Leaving them standing there by themselves. He stood there in silence and suddenly Ororo moved to leave.

"Good Night Logan." He grabbed her arm,

" 'Ro. We need to talk." He whispered,

"Yes, we do. Once you figure out what you want, come a find me." She moved to leave him there and he pulled her to him.

"Maybe I already did 'Ro."

"Really? And what is it that you want?" She questioned him,

"This." He kissed her roughly, pulling her closer to him. She clung to him and deepened the kiss. He put a hand on her hip and held onto her. She moaned again and then pushed him back.

"Logan, we have to focus on the mission. After we can decide where this is going. Together." He nodded at her. She kissed his cheek and walked back to her tent, leaving him staring after her. 'This mission couldn't be over fast enough for him.' He walked back to his tent deep in thought. A woman watched them from her tent, she felt a tear roll down her face. She knew she should be happy for her friends, that is was selfish to want both Logan and Scott for herself. Tomorrow she would give them her blessing.

R&R it inspires me.


	4. Unexpected Blessings

The morning came too soon for them all, the kids were restless all through breakfast. Magneto was in quiet conversation with Mystic and they hardly ate the food she had prepared. Jean had been watching her and Logan all morning, she felt her eyes on her now. Rogue didn't mention their late night family moment, so she figured it was best left alone for now. Logan was clearing the mess from the campsite, he had eaten earlier when she was cooking, but he was probably thirsty again. She grabbed a ice cold water bottle and walked over to the Blackbird where he was loading up the equipment.

"Logan." She said softly, he didn't startle he merely turned around and smile at her.

"Ro" His voice was smooth and it did funny things to her body. She held out the water bottle.

"I assumed you would be thirsty. Moving all that heavy equipment, wasn't the easiest thing you could have done this morning." She blushed as she thought her comment through. He took her hand gently pulling her into the ship and out of the sight of the rest of them. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply, she felt her legs turn into jelly and she leaned into him. She buried her fingers in his hair and let them have this moment. After a few minutes they broke apart and she took calming breaths to slow her heartbeat. He gently stroked her cheek,

"When this is over, I'm taking you out on a real date."

"I would like that very much, Logan." She just took in his face, he was watching her with such affection, until he suddenly tensed up. It only took her a minute to understand that they were not alone.

"Jean."

She had watched them all morning long, enough to confirm her suspicions. Storm had prepared breakfast and Logan kept accidentally brushing up against her. He had even helped with some of the slicing and dicing, then with a whisper into Storm's ear, he'd disappeared to pack up the campsite. She had seen them watching eachother from time to time. When she saw Storm disappear into the Blackbird she waited and then decided now was the best time to tell them they had her blessing. She listened and only heard mumbled voices so she proceded. She stopped shocked at what she saw, her sister in everything but blood, not controlled or calm but letting her emotions fly as she kissed the man in front of her deeply. She watched Logan kiss her and then stroke her cheek lovingly. He had never looked at her that way before, never been that at peace in her presence. She knew the moment he detected her presence,

"Jean."

"Logan. Ororo."

"This isn't."

"Ororo, I understand. I should have seen it sooner, and I'm sorry I didn't. You two are the perfect match. Logan is calmer, around you Ororo. You let loose when he is around, other then that you never let anyone in. I'm not here to interfer only to say if you two decide to do this, I'm on board with it. You have my blessing, but Logan you hurt her and I will make you believe you are a teenage girl forever." She turned and left them alone. She ordered the children to hurry up, she was anxious to get Scott back. 'Professor hold on we're coming.'

Peter was restless, he wanted to be out there helping the other X-men. Mara watched as he tried the communications again.

"This is Colussuss. X-Men please respond." The buzz of radio static was his only reply. She walked across the hall to the rec room where the others sat watching a movie. She did a quick head count,

"All accounted for Peter." She whispered as he walked up behind her. Peter was worried about the lack of contact, "This is why this place is a safe house, the radio static just proves we are safe." I felt one of the younger student listening in and I pulled Peter away and outside. The sun was just setting and he was looking at me in confusion.

"One of the kids was listening. We do not need them worried and panicking. Remember what Wolverine taught us? The best offence is a good defense. We are the only thing between those kids and the bad guys. We have some of the older kids as backup. This place doesn't appear on any radar and anyone who approaches will lose their memory of what they were doing here in the first place. The Professor's name isn't even on the deed to this house, Moira McTaggert's is. This can't be traced to mutants in any way."

"You are right Mara. It is just the fact that we have no idea what is going on. They could be dead, and we could be all that is left of the X-men.Я боюсь, вот и все."(I am worried is all)

"Peter, it will be fine. Имейте веру, они сильнее, чем они пусть дальше."(Have faith, they are stronger then they let on.) We watched the sun disappear and then returned to the house to feed the kids.


	5. In The Beginning

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and my amazing readers...even those who don't review. Seriously I love to hear whether you loved it, hated it, or answer any questions you might have. I have always been drawn to the Logan/Ororo (Rolo or Loro) and the idea of them being parents to Marie and the other X I need to know which X kids you guys wanna see, I'm looking to add some more to the story. Anyway on with the story,

Her head was filled with stray thoughts, each one fighting for her attention. She had been shocked by Jean's quick acceptence of her and Logan. She only hoped the rest of them would be alright with it too, Scott was more likely to be unhappy with her choice. Her biggest fear was she would disappoint the Professor by deciding to be with Logan. Logan, he was in her thoughts as well. The feeling of him watching her and then his presence behind her.

"Darlin, how much longer until we get to Alkali lake? Marie and Bobby are getting restless."

"Another thirty minutes Logan." She replied keeping her eyes on the sky in front of her. She rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension. He slowly massaged her shoulders. She closed her eyes and set the autopilot,

"You need some time off 'Ro." He whispered and she nodded absently. She knew they would be facing a danger none of them may walk away from. She fought the tears that threatened to fall, she could lose any one of them. She knew he must of felt her tense up,

" 'Ro it'll be ok. We'll make it through this." He said it with such conviction, that she longed to believe him. He kissed her head and tightened his hand on her shoulder. Jean chose that moment to interfere,

"Storm, get the landing gear ready." Jean intructed, "Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Red." They landed the plane and she fought back the feeling of foreboding that swept over her. She looked at Marie, Bobby, and John.

"You three stay here. DO NOT LEAVE this plane. Do you understand?"

"Yes Storm" the boys choursed.

"Yes mom." Marie replied, earning her shocked looks. Marie winked at her and smiled.

"Be careful. All of you." Marie seemed to focus on Jean for a moment as if she felt something was off. She looked at her questioningly, before Marie shook her head.

"Let's go." They left the plane following Magento into the compound...

Peter watched the boys gather wood for the fire and shifted anxiously, he wanted them back inside the safety of the house. He knew that they were as Kitty said "sitting ducks". He tried to take comfort in the fact that Mara had all the girls and the youngest boys inside with her. He had only agreed to take the older boys that had been training in the Danger room, since they had some experience. He remembered the night they had to flee very clearly, being woken up by screaming. Seeing Kitty running through the walls waking as many as she could. He was brought back to the present by the sound of splintering wood. He turned around quickly activating his powers,

"Cannonball! Multiple! Berzerker! Sunspot! Where are you?" He noticed the piles of wood chopped up and left unattended. He heard the sound again and ran in the direction of it. He heard voices and slowed just in time to see the boys building a tree house.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be gathering wood for the fireplace. Not Играя. (Playing around.) Мара будет иметь все наши шкуры. (Mara is going to have all our hides.) Come on gather up the rest of the wood and let's get back to the house. The girls should be ready with lunch by now." He kept his eyes on the boys as they dutifully gathered the wood and went inside. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and went to check in on Mara and the girls. He smelled roasted chicken and deli sandwiches. He peeked in the bowls spread out on the counter and saw salad, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and potato chips. He went to sneak a chip when Mara hurried in,

"Hey Peter." She snatched the oven mitts and pulled open the oven, she carried out four cookie sheets with double chocolate chip cookies. The smell filled the kitchen,

"That is a lot of cookies. Are you sure we can eat them all?" He questioned, to his suprise she laughed loudly.

"Pete, lighten up. Yes I made lots of cookies and there are two huge cakes in the fridge. They need a sense of normalcy and that's what I'm giving them. Now go get the kids, it's time for lunch." He let her shoo him out of the kitchen and went to find the children for lunch.

Alright thanks to my readers and reviewers. Please in your review leave me the names and powers/codenames of your favorite X-kids. Jubliee is in Stryker's compound though, just like in the movie.


	6. Past Revealed

Sorry I lost my inspiration for a while on this one, I will be changing things again.

* * *

She felt his hand on her back, assuring her of his support and love.

"Scott is wondering around the compound, near where this Cerebro is, Jean will you be alright?" She turned to her friend who nodded,

"We are going with you, Magneto is the only one who can remove those heavy panels. I would rather not trust you, no offense but we are enemies." Mystics voice was firm, she looked at Jean who nodded.

"Then, its settled." She stopped, her eyes drawn to the screen, "Enlarge that." As the screen got bigger she cursed.

"The children, we have to get them out of here." She felt her heart tighten as she heard them call for help. He pulled her to face him,

"We will 'Ro. Nightcrawler? With us, let's get this done." She followed him along with Kurt. They parted ways with Jean's group at the first hallway.

"Be careful. All of you." She watched worriedly over her shoulder as Jean walked off with their enemies. She felt Logan's eyes on her,

"She will be fine, she's a lot stronger then she looks 'Ro." He said softly, before a low growl escaped him, "We have company." Nightcrawler climbed to the ceiling and waited. Several soldiers walked into the room,

"Remember what Stryker said, he doesn't want Weapon X finding the lab. Orders are to destroy all the evidence." The leader pointed to the wall, he pushed on it and the wall opened to reveal a destroyed lab,

"Logan," She whispered, they crept into the room. One of the soldiers spun around aiming the gun at her. She smiled at him,

"That would be a very bad idea. Please put your weapons away." He moved his finger to the trigger,

"Have it your way." She summoned a gust of wind and knocked the soldiers out, she looked around for Logan. He was tracing some marks in the concrete wall,

"These are mine." She saw the pain on his face, she touched his shoulder, assuring him she was there for him. He stood abruptly, walking to a large tank in the middle of the room, she followed examining the medical equipment, the bubbling drew her attention to the vat of boiling metal. She spotted a notebook, tucked under the cart. Pulling it out she nearly swore,

_James Howlett a.k.a Wolverine has responded to the adamatium. Stryker has decided that Victor Creed a.k.a Sabertooth should be the next to undergo the treatment. Wolverine's sudden disappearance and the destruction of the lab have made any new experiments nearly impossible. Right now they are rebuilding the lab to begin testing it out on new mutant subjects._

She set it down, the blood and metal had covered the rest of the words, she saw him looking around the room, trying to remember. Deciding to tell him his real name, she crossed the room.

"Logan," She waited until she had his attention, he looked at her silently." James Howlett, that's your real name. This is where they experimented on you." She saw the fury build in his eyes,

"Why? What would make them do this to me?" She felt his pain and hugged him, pressing herself as close as she could.

"It doesn't matter, everything that happened made you into the man you are now, the man I Love."

"How touching." A female voice said her voice dripping with sarcasm, she turned towards the new voice startled. A woman in black leather stood in the doorway, cracking her knuckles, she glared at Logan.

"Who are you?" Logan growled, a glance told her that Nightcrawler was still waiting on the ceiling.

"The newer, improved, and better model. Seems to me that you are outdated and need to be recycled." The venom dripping out of her words, made Logan push her behind him. The woman smiled, her nails extended, much in the same way Logan's did.

"The tricky thing about adamantium is, that if you ever manage to process it's raw, liquid form. You've gotta keep it that way, keep it hot." Stryker's voice came from the other side of the lab, the woman slowly walked to protect him. "Because once the metal cools, it's indestrucible. But, you already know that." She moved to Logan's side, taking his hand.

"How sweet, you have a weather witch on your side." She glared at him, her eyes filling with fury, the pain rolling off Logan, making her normal calm elude her. She felt the power gathering waiting for her command,

"I would advise you quit trying to taunt us, Stryker. I'm normally a very patient woman, however you have broken into my home, stolen my children, and now you are hurting someone I love. Even one of those things is punishable by extreme agony, so its in your best interests to leave."

"You don't scare me witch." She smiled,

"Have it your way." She held up her arms and lifted Logan and herself off the ground just as lightning struck the outer wall and the lab flooded with water from the dam. The lightning struck the water and Stryker screamed in pain,

"Perhaps now is an good time to leave?" Nightcrawler's voice questioned,

"Yes, Kurt. Let us go free the children." She flew out the door, hanging onto Logan until they cleared the flooded level. He looked at her,

"That was something else 'Ro." She laughed,

"I have a temper, you know that very well by now Logan." She was cut off by the screaming of the children. She rushed to the grate in the floor,

"Ororo!"

"Ms. Munroe."

"Hold on kids." Logan's voice seemed to calm the children, he cut a hole in the grate and pulled it out, "I'm going to hand you up to Storm, alright?" He jumped into the hole and started to hand the children out one by one. She hugged each of them tightly, taking in their pajamas and lack of shoes,

"Thank you Mr. Logan." She saw him smile at the little girl in reply,

"Let's get you guys out of here. We have a plane and Rogue, Bobby, and John are waiting for you." He picked up the two youngest, a boy and a girl, both without shoes on. She ushered the rest to follow him and listened for any sound that would say they had company.

* * *

Mara looked around, she was happy they liked the food. She laughed to herself as the boys dug in, the girls fighting to get what they wanted. She knew that as soon as the others got back, they would finally be able to relax again. Peter caught her eye and she smiled at him,

"We should say a prayer of thanks. We are alive and have shelter, and very soon the Professor and the others will be back."

"I agree with Mara, lets us all be thankful, no matter our religion." They all closed their eyes and silently prayed for the safe return of the others.

"After dinner, we have a large choice of desserts. Which Peter teased me about making."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" Mutiple asked, eyeing the fridge.

"Cake?" Sunspot questioned hoepfully.

"What about ice cream?" Tabathia asked, dropping her sandwich back onto her plate. Taking a long drink of her soda,

"I want cheesecake." Alison said high fiving Kitty.

"We have all of that and more. Doctor Mactaggert will be here at the end of this week. She will stay with us until the others return." Mara said, she felt a glimmer of something, something had happened. Peter shared her startled look,

"God help us."

* * *

A/N I know very dramatic, but I wanted to know who wants me to kill off Jean and who prefers her to live and not become Phoenix. Please let me know, I can't decide.


End file.
